Areneth
by Hazyfiction
Summary: Areneth awoke from the damage of the Conclave with few memories. Now she is forced to work with Cassandra to close the Breach in the sky. Little does she expect to run into the one Templar she never wished to see again. The Templar who betrayed her trust. Now they must work together while suspicious eyes are zoned on in her.
1. Forward: A Good Day, Ser

**Good Day, Ser**

In no way do I own the universe or characters of the Dragon Age Universe. I am humble in owning my single character and my own revision of the Inquisition Series. Much of the details of this story have been change or made to fit my own creative ideas. Some things will be very much the same and others will not be so.

The story will be in a first person narrative.

Welcome to my new obsession.


	2. I -Alive-

Burning. My soul was burning. My body twisted and turned as pain surged through me. There was someone with me. A blue energy surging and twisting around the green one. The pain stopped but for a moment.

"This wasn't meant for you." His voice echoed sadness. My heart yearned to aide him. Then the blinding pain took hold and I faded. Darkness and numbness took over me. I could feel the blue energy wrapping into the green one. It weaved out the blinding pain first. Then stilled my body as it worked it's healing.

Consciousness was with me again. I heard two sets of footsteps. I could not move my body. I could hear the voices.

"Maker's breath!" His voice gasped in surprise. " This is the survivor?"

"Do you know of her?" A woman's voice asked stern and agitated. She had no idea who the survivor of the conclave was. Leliana was working on it in her office.

"I do." The Templar spoke solemnly. "It is not good."

"Keep it down if you will." The original male voice urged toward the other two.

"Apologies Solas." By sound of her shoes she turned her heels toward the door. "Commander Cullen, let us discuss this elsewhere." Their feet clink toward the exit of the room.

A great dizziness takes me and I once again fade from the world.

I am on a hard surface. Bars are between me and the door. My hands clasped together in metal. I green glow bright in one hand. I can feel the immense magic. I sit up and lean against the wall. A magic grows in my hand. I feel like the mark is about to rip my hand in half. I nearly scream in pain. Foot steps clink and I look up to see one guard leave the room and the other glare at me. If looks could kill I would be a blood puddle on the ground.

I do my best to ignore the open hostility between me and this armored stranger. The last thing I can remember is running. Dark things were chasing me up stairs. I recall a woman reaching out to me. Then nothing.

The door of the dungeon opens. A woman with short black hair marches in. Behind him a woman with red hair with her face hidden in shadow by a hood.

"Leave us." The black haired woman ordered the remaining guard. The guard left the room without question. The red head pulled a key from somewhere and opened the door. The woman with the black hair dragged me from the cell into a kneeling position. Her eyes flaring with anger and distrust.

"Tell me why I should not kill you now." She spat at me. I don't have an answer. I can barely comprehend how I am still breathing with the tremendous pain coursing through my body. "Everyone at the conclave is dead except for you."

"Dead. All of them?" I gasped in horror. It's not possible. Someone tell me this is a nightmare and I will wake up soon.

"Do you remember what happened?" The Red headed woman asked her eyes filled with a silent threat.

"I don't." I replied trying to search my mind. The only thing I remember is running down a hallway and kicking a door open.

"Explain this." The black haired woman grasped my wrist and lifted it. The mark flared and pain poured through me. I bit my tongue unwilling to give them the satisfaction of seeing the pain.

"I can't." I managed to say as the black haired woman dropped my hand. She reached for the sword at her hip. The other woman stepped in front of her.

"Cassandra. We need her." The Red haired woman stated, stilling Cassandra's blade.

"She is lying! She is a blood mage! She murdered the most Holy!" Cassandra accused me. I took a deep breath and counted to ten. They definitely knew my past. Then that meant he was here. None of those voices were dreams. They were real.

"Tell me, do you know how this all began?" The red haired woman turned to look down at me.

"I can't remember... All I remember is things chasing me.. and then woman." I tried to explain.

"A woman?" The red haired woman questioned.

"She reached out to me... Then nothing." I finished trying to shrug off the pain growing in my hand.

"Leliana go to the forward camp." Cassandra ordered the red haired woman. "I'll take care of the prisoner. I'll show her the destruction she wrought."


End file.
